Dans la peau d'Ybarra
by frenchnuts
Summary: Pourquoi le père Ybarra, directeur de l'hôpital dans lequel travaille Scully dans IWTB s'oppose-t-il à elle lors de la mise en place d'un traitement pour le petit Christian ? Quelles sont ses relations avec Scully ? Une partie de la réponse est par ici.


**DANS LA PEAU D'YBARRA**

Cette femme…  
>Comment dire…<br>Elle m'embarrasse.  
>Voila.<p>

Je me souviens de son entretien d'embauche. Elle était assise face à moi. Très droite. Très digne, ai-je pensé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.  
>Je ne me laisse pas facilement déstabiliser. Je m'en suis toujours tenu à ma mission. A mes vœux. Sans dévier de ma route.<br>Je n'aime pas trop qu'on dévie de sa route.  
>Mais là, j'avoue avoir été… un peu… juste un peu… troublé.<br>Bon. On a beau être prêtre, on reste un homme.

Ce n'est pas un problème. Je sais tout à fait gérer ces petits «dérèglements ». Du sport. Une douche froide. La lecture d'un passage de la sainte bible. Et l'on peut à nouveau se concentrer sur ce qu'il y a à faire. Un jeu d'enfant.  
>Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était célibataire. Cela m'avait rassuré. Une femme célibataire tout entière consacrée à son travail de médecin embrasse aussi, d'une certaine manière, une sorte de vocation religieuse. Non ?<br>Je nous ai sentis assez proches je crois.  
>J'avais apprécié sa posture assez froide. Le docteur Dana Scully ne se perd pas dans de basses manœuvres de séduction.<br>C'est bien. C'est très bien.  
>Elle n'en a pas besoin de toute façon. Et ça vaut mieux vu sa manie de laisser ses chemisiers noirs plutôt près des formes très entrouverts sur sa poitrine.<br>Une poitrine maternelle, bien sûr.  
>Mais tout de même, c'est parfois presque inconvenant. Non que le spectacle soit désagréable. Au contraire.<br>Je ne suis pas que prêtre. Je suis un homme.

Je la croise souvent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.  
>Par hasard, bien sûr.<br>Il est rare qu'elle me décroche un sourire.  
>Bon, je ne souris pas non plus. Je ne voudrais pas encourager de familiarités entre nous.<br>C'est la raison pour laquelle je feins souvent d'oublier son nom.  
>Dana Scully.<br>Oh. Juste un pieux mensonge.  
>Pour la sérénité de nos âmes.<p>

Ses malades ont droit à ses sourires. De beaux sourires clairs.  
>Il m'arrive de me dissimuler un peu – pour ne pas m'immiscer abusivement dans la relation patientsoignant, bien sûr – et de les regarder ces sourires. Et je sens le coin de mes lèvres se dérider et se relever.  
>C'est… Oui. C'est comme une douce chaleur qui m'envahit. Comme un rayon de soleil sur la peau. Ca fait du bien.<br>Il n'y a rien de mal à goûter l'œuvre de Dieu. Ce ne sont que des sourires.

Pendant toutes ces années, elle est toujours restée très correcte.  
>Toujours à l'heure, jamais de coups de fil personnels pendant le travail. Pas du genre à s'étendre sur sa vie privée non plus. Je pense qu'elle a une vie très saine, paisible, calme et solitaire.<br>Petit à petit, elle s'est imposée à toute l'équipe. Nul ne conteste son expertise, ses compétences, ses engagements. Elle ne dirige aucun service (elle n'en a jamais exprimé le désir) et pourtant, elle est étonnamment respectée. Lorsqu'elle parcourt nos couloirs d'un pas assuré, nul ne vient lui bloquer le passage. Et je suis toujours surpris de la voir embarquer tout le monde derrière elle. Sans cri. Sans démonstration de force. On l'écoute. C'est tout. On l'écoute… religieusement.  
>C'est un peu le problème…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

L'autre jour, je suis arrivé en cours de réunion de diagnostic. Nous étions en télétransmission avec ce docteur très réputée du Regent Central Hospital.  
>Dana Scully était debout, au centre de la pièce, exposée à tous les regards et cela s'imposait comme une évidence : elle n'était pas comme les autres.<br>Elle regardait l'écran et sa consœur à l'autre bout du pays avec un mélange de détermination farouche mais aussi une voilure. L'ombre d'une tristesse au fond de ses yeux.  
>Des yeux qu'elle a très bleus.<br>Pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti comme une brutale révélation. La révélation de ce que mon cœur et mon corps me soufflaient depuis des mois.  
>J'ai réalisé que je n'avais face à moi que la plus grande matriochka d'un jeu de poupées russes. Je ne pouvais plus me satisfaire de la surface. Je pressentais qu'il y avait autre chose à l'intérieur.<br>Elle paraissait se préoccuper tout particulièrement de ce jeune garçon, Christian, qu'elle retrouvait le plus souvent possible.  
>Un pauvre petit qui allait mourir.<br>Quelle idée de s'attacher ainsi, si personnellement, à un être qui doit dorénavant rejoindre notre Père. A quoi bon partager à ce point ses souffrances. A quoi bon vouloir souffrir deux fois.  
>C'était généreux mais tellement stérile. Il vaut mieux prier et ne pas se laisser mener par nos affects. Etre là auprès de ceux qui en ont besoin mais sans s'exposer trop ouvertement. Sans se mettre à nu.<br>Aimer, c'est mourir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça.

J'aime. J'aime tout le monde. Tous ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants sont mes frères. Je n'y peux rien s'ils m'appellent «mon père » créant entre nous cette… distance.  
>Ils veulent compter sur moi. Sur ma stabilité. Sur mon calme. Sur ma miséricorde.<br>Alors je leur donne ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Je sais le faire. Un amour universel, discret, mais profond et puissant…  
>Enfin, autant que je puisse le faire sans me perdre moi-même dans ce tourbillon émotionnel qui m'éloigne de Dieu et dont je dois me protéger si je veux le servir le mieux possible.<br>Un tourbillon. Dana Scully.

Elle s'apprêtait à nous perdre tous dans une thérapie coûteuse, douloureuse et terriblement inutile.  
>Elle s'apprêtait à se dresser contre rien moins qu'une volonté divine.<br>Dans un hôpital catholique !

Je ne comprenais pas. A la fin de la réunion, je me préparai à aller lui parler mais un homme grand, noir, habillé d'un costume sombre l'intercepta avant que je puisse m'adresser à elle.  
>Il cherchait un certain Fox Mulder. Et moi je ne voyais qu'elle.<br>La façon dont elle s'est brusquement fermée face à cet homme qui travaillait pour le gouvernement de toute évidence. Celle qu'elle a eue de l'interrompre alors qu'il allait aborder son passé.  
>Son passé à elle.<br>Que je ne connaissais pas !  
>Je saisis tout d'un coup que j'ignorais tout d'elle. Et qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose dans son histoire. Quelque chose de pas très clair.<br>Je frissonnais.  
>Se pouvait-il que sa vie eut été tumultueuse avant ? Des événements qui puissent expliquer qu'aujourd'hui, un de ces apôtres de l'ombre et de la violence vienne la chercher jusqu'ici ?<br>Dans un tranquille établissement catholique.

Fox Mulder… Ce nom sonnait comme une gifle.  
>Voilà un homme qui savait.<br>Je décidai de tourner les talons. Trop ébranlé pour lui parler sereinement.  
>Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de faire des scènes. Par égards pour les autres. Par égard pour l'image que je donne de moi aussi.<p>

Mais je venais juste de réaliser que, contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours cru, je ne savais pas qui était Dana Scully.  
>Et que j'en étais malade.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Elle a été glaciale.  
>J'avais embarqué le dossier médical du petit Christian. Je voulais qu'elle vienne à moi.<br>Et puis qu'elle accepte qu'il parte dans un endroit où on lui dispenserait des soins palliatifs pour l'accompagner dans son dernier voyage.  
>Une solution juste. Raisonnable.<br>Pour que la famille se prépare.

Mais elle a été glaciale.  
>J'aurai aussi bien pu ne pas exister. Alors que c'est MON hôpital !<br>Je sais. C'est puéril de penser ainsi.

Elle voulait la toute puissance sur cet enfant. Mais il ne lui appartenait pas. Cet enfant était celui de ses parents. Et par-dessus tout, cet enfant était celui de Dieu.  
>Il faudra que les choses soient claires. Ce n'est pas à elle de décider pour tout le monde.<br>Et si ce n'est pas mon rôle de me mêler des traitements médicaux, ce n'est pas non plus le sien de s'arroger des droits divins. Elle ne peut pas tenir ainsi la vie d'un homme entre ses mains. Nul n'en a le droit.

D'un homme… Je voulais dire : d'un enfant.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ca s'est passé ce matin, au cours de notre réunion bilan quotidienne.  
>Elle m'a défié. Et je ne l'ai pas accepté.<br>Certains diront que c'est une blessure d'amour propre.  
>Mais je ne le pense pas. Je suis resté calme. Je représentais la ligne claire après tout : la voie du Seigneur est impénétrable pour les hommes lorsqu'elle doit passer par la séparation d'un être cher. A fortiori lorsque c'est celle d'un enfant.<p>

Le Docteur Grayson a pris la parole.  
>Kate Grayson, je le crains, n'apprécie guère sa collègue. A vrai dire, j'ignore pourquoi. Les jalousies de femmes ne m'intéressent pas. Je préfère que l'on prenne un peu de hauteur. Pour ça, Dana Scully n'en manque pas.<br>Si je ne l'avais pas vue auprès du petit, j'aurais peut-être imaginé que cette hauteur de vue l'empêchait d'être à hauteur d'homme. Mais je ne le crois pas.  
>Bref, le docteur Grayson a déclaré que si sa collègue avait été mère, elle aurait pu comprendre qu'on n'inflige pas de telles douleurs à un enfant.<br>J'ai vu les poings du docteur Scully se serrer. Et j'ai préféré intervenir et mettre un terme à cette discussion. Je ne voulais pas d'attaque personnelle.  
>La décision était prise. Elle n'avait pas été capable de proposer un vrai protocole de traitement pour Christian et de toute façon, cette maladie était incurable. Dieu rappelait ce petit à lui.<br>C'était triste. Mais si telle était sa volonté, nous n'avions pas à nous y opposer.  
>Le débat était clos.<br>J'ai tenté d'enchaîner immédiatement sur les autres dossiers, pour ne pas insister lourdement. Je n'avais aucune envie de l'humilier.  
>Sur la forme, je savais que je n'avais pas été très correct. J'aurai du la consulter davantage et surtout je n'aurai pas du la mettre devant le fait accompli. Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas accepter son choix d'exposer notre patient à un traitement pareil.<br>Ici, on sait ce qu'est la mort. Nous croyons que ce n'est pas une fin mais un commencement, le début d'une vie meilleure. Le personnel l'accepte. Je sentais bien sa résistance, mais elle aussi devait l'accepter.  
>J'avais espérer l'amener dans ce sens en évitant l'affrontement direct. J'avais pensé, naïvement, que devant tout le monde, elle se conformerait à cette décision comme le faisaient ses collègues la plupart du temps lorsque j'avais à trancher sur une question de cet ordre.<p>

Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se soumettre.  
>Une fois de plus, elle m'a défié et là, devant la quasi-intégralité de l'équipe, elle m'a rétorqué avec une colère à peine rentrée que cette décision ne relevait pas de ma compétence mais de celle d'un médecin. Elle. Et que si j'entendais m'y opposer, je devrais m'en référer en haut lieu.<br>Je l'ai regardé. Interloqué qu'elle ose s'exprimer de la sorte en de telles circonstances. Elle a soutenu mon regard.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me suis dit que la force de conviction de cette femme la rendait belle, et qu'un tel engagement aurait du faire taire toute critique.  
>Mais la seconde suivante, elle se détournait de moi. Comme si elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à obtenir mon consentement. Elle ne voulait même pas avoir affaire à moi. Et là, quelque chose s'est brisé.<br>Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait pu le lire sur mon visage.  
>Je me suis maudit pour avoir eu la faiblesse de trouver à Dana Scully plus d'attrait que ma mission, et je me suis juré que je ne céderai pas : je devais faire respecter les volontés de Dieu.<br>Alors, calmement mais sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de discussion, je lui ai répondu avec un coup d'œil entendu vers la croix au-dessus de nos têtes.  
>- M'en référer en haut lieu, je l'ai déjà fait… Et vous devriez en faire autant…<p>

Je l'ai sentie tressaillir. Je l'avais ébranlée.  
>Et non sans une pointe de culpabilité, je me suis réjoui de cette petite victoire.<br>De cette toute petite victoire, en fait.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Il y a des gens sur cette terre que l'idée de déplacer les montagnes n'effraye pas. Quand bien même en faisant cela, ils jouent contre la nature elle-même.  
>Dana Scully avait réussi à mobiliser les moyens et le personnel derrière elle. Alors même que tous savaient parfaitement que je réprouvais cette obstination thérapeutique.<br>Ils n'avaient rien dit devant moi, alors je les avais cru de mon côté. En réalité, en silence, ces hommes et ces femmes se rangeaient derrière elle. Je les entendais dans les couloirs murmurer avec dans les yeux une lueur nouvelle : elle leur proposait l'espoir. Et ils voulaient y croire.  
>Mais je savais qu'ils tremblaient aussi : devant le risque que cela faisait courir à cet enfant innocent dont la seule «faute » avait été de se retrouver au cœur d'un enjeu qui le dépassait largement quoi qu'on puisse en dire.<p>

Moi, je ne pouvais laisser les hommes courir ainsi après le Saint-Graal.  
>Quant à elle…<br>Elle, je ne crois pas qu'elle se battait pour Christian seulement.  
>Et cela me troublait bien plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre : quand elle le regardait, je voyais le regard d'une mère sur son fils. Pourtant, elle n'était pas mère. Son dossier personnel était clair. Elle ne s'était même jamais mariée.<p>

Elle avait donc réalisé la toute première injection. Une opération terriblement délicate dans laquelle le moindre tremblement pouvait le tuer. Une opération physiquement et mentalement éprouvante pour elle, je n'en doutais pas.  
>Je m'étais éloigné du bloc chirurgical. Il était inutile et inopportun que je vienne jeter le doute parmi tous. Ce n'était pas le moment.<br>Mais je tenais à être le premier à pouvoir lui parler après l'intervention. Le premier après les parents de Christian bien entendu.

Je l'ai vue se diriger vers les vestiaires. Elle semblait particulièrement épuisée. Ses fins cheveux blonds étaient très légèrement décoiffés. Elle paraissait toute petite dans sa tunique chirurgicale bleue roi. J'étais venu avec l'idée de lui faire entendre raison. Mais en la voyant ainsi affectée, je n'en avais plus vraiment le cœur.  
>Elle avait besoin de soutien, pas de réprimandes. Elle avait besoin de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.<br>Je ne suis pas insensible, je suis un homme.  
>J'étais prêt à me montrer aussi doux que possible. Cette femme méritait le respect.<p>

Mais je me suis fait souffler la politesse.

Il était grand, plutôt bel homme je devais bien l'admettre, et vêtu d'un long manteau sombre. Il avançait en terrain conquis. Sous mes yeux, il interrogea Sœur Madeleine, chargée de l'accueil, qui lui désigna le vestiaire dans lequel le docteur Scully venait de pénétrer. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea directement vers la porte, l'ouvrit, rentra et la referma derrière lui me laissant devant, les bras ballants et le rouge aux joues.  
>Fou de rage.<br>Et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas ma nature.

Il s'était présenté. Fox Mulder.  
>Et il traversait nos locaux comme s'il était chez lui, investissait une salle réservée au beau sexe comme s'il s'agissait de sa chambre !<br>Mais il était dans MON hôpital ! Un hôpital catholique qui plus est !  
>Je décidai d'attendre un moment mais il ne sortait pas. Ca s'éternisait. Et ma colère, Dieu me pardonne, n'en était que renforcée. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient à l'intérieur.<br>Des images me vinrent par flash, je les rejetai avec fureur.  
>Une fureur disproportionnée, je l'avoue humblement.<br>Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Le docteur Scully et lui ne pouvaient qu'être très proches pour rester ainsi si longtemps dans si petit espace.

C'est peut-être cette colère, celle d'un homme qui souffre tout d'un coup alors que rien ne l'y avait préparé, qui m'a fait me jeter vers les parents de Christian qui descendaient à ce moment le grand escalier central.  
>Et, balayant toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je m'appliquais méthodiquement, avec ces mots que je connais par cœur pour les pratiquer depuis si longtemps, je m'évertuai à convaincre le père et la mère du petit de la folie de ce traitement entrepris par Dana Scully.<br>Lorsque je les quittais, ils étaient rendus à mes arguments.  
>Mais j'avais honte. Terriblement honte.<br>Pas de les avoir convaincus. Parce que je pensais toujours que pour ça, j'avais raison.  
>Mais parce qu'en réalité, je ne m'étais que vengé de n'être pas aimé. Et de ne pouvoir l'aimer.<br>J'avais pêché par orgueil.  
>Et à vrai dire, je ne savais ni comment réparer ma faute, ni comment m'en remettre.<p>

Cela faisait près de vingt ans que j'avais prononcé mes vœux. Avec ferveur et une sincérité profonde. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je savais avec certitude que j'avais souillé mon sacerdoce par lâcheté et par-dessus tout, par dépit amoureux.  
>Moi. Un prêtre.<br>Juste un homme. Dieu me pardonne.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ce matin, je traversai le hall, l'esprit relativement tranquille pour rejoindre mes collaborateurs. Je saluais un patient, puis un autre. J'adressais un bonjour au personnel de service qui terminait le ménage.

Je ne m'étais toujours pas excusé auprès du docteur Scully. Mais elle ne s'était pas laissée démonter. J'ignore ce qu'elle avait dit aux parents de Christian mais ils étaient revenus me trouver en m'informant finalement de leur volonté de poursuivre le traitement. Mon dépit était retombé, et je ne les en avais pas dissuadé. Je pense que je n'en avais plus le droit. Cet homme et cette femme souffraient pour leur enfant et il eut été terriblement cruel de ne pas les soutenir davantage, quel que soit leur choix. L'amour de Dieu doit s'offrir à tous, même à ceux qui ne choisissent pas sa route.

L'amour de Dieu doit s'offrir à tous, même à ceux qui ne choisissent pas sa route…

Etonnant... Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai pensé une chose pareille il y a quelques jours…

J'étais en train de me faire cette remarque lorsqu'il est apparut devant moi. Fox Mulder.  
>Elle aussi était là. Ils se rejoignirent.<br>Autour d'eux, tout le monde poursuivait sa route mais eux, ils s'étaient figés. Et moi avec eux.  
>Je vis la main de Dana Scully se glisser très doucement dans celle de Fox Mulder. Je vis leurs regards. Douloureux.<br>Il venait à elle comme à une source pour s'abreuver.  
>C'était évident.<br>Tout autant que l'intimité qui les liait.  
>Unis pour le pire et le meilleur. Pas devant Dieu, mais dans leurs corps.<br>Unis dans la souffrance, que je devinais immense. Et unis dans l'amour, peut-être celui qui donnait la foi à cette femme pour déplacer les montagnes.

J'avais mal à nouveau. Devant ces amants qui partageait une force que je n'aurais peut-être jamais. Parce que, pour l'Eglise, cette force était aussi une faiblesse. En tous cas, pour un homme de Dieu.  
>Je me dis la gorge serrée que peut-être, cette fois, l'Eglise était dans l'erreur. En tous cas, sur ce sujet…<p>

Et j'avais mal, parce que cette femme ne serait jamais la mienne… Je n'en avais pas le droit mais surtout… elle était à un autre.

J'inspirai longuement et reprit ma route. Vers la chapelle, finalement.  
>J'avais besoin de prier.<br>Pas pour ma misérable peine. Mais pour elle.  
>Il fallait que cet homme la rende heureuse. Il le fallait pour que j'accepte de renoncer à elle.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la dernière injection. Il régnait à l'hôpital une tension extrême, perceptible presque dans chaque souffle, chaque pas, chaque regard.  
>Aujourd'hui, on vaincrait… ou Christian mourrait.<br>Je parlais doucement avec les parents alors qu'on endormait le petit quand je la vis passer. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil où se mêlait une détermination sans faille mais aussi une douleur profonde : le poids de la responsabilité qu'elle endossait. Puis elle poussa la porte du bloc opératoire.  
>Elle aussi était terriblement tendue.<br>Brusquement, je réalisais qu'elle pensait toujours que j'étais son ennemi et qu'elle était seule dans ce combat. Ce n'était pas possible de la laisser ainsi.  
>Je m'excusai auprès des parents et je courrais derrière elle.<p>

- Docteur Scully ! Je la hélai alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le sas protégé.  
>- Mon père ?<br>- Je voulais vous dire… je…  
>Voilà que je bégayais. Je tentais de me ressaisir.<br>- Je suis avec vous. Faites… Faites pour le mieux.  
>Elle me dévisagea longuement. Et je me sentis tout petit sous son examen. Mais enfin, elle me regardait, au moins. Moi, vraiment. Doucement mais fermement, elle articula :<br>- C'est ce qui conduit tous mes actes, mon père.  
>- Bien sûr. Je n'en doute pas. Je vous fais confiance.<br>Il y eut un blanc.  
>- Autre chose, mon père ?<br>- Je vous fais confiance. Totalement. Mais… Est-ce que vous accepteriez…  
>- Oui ?<br>- Je… Je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel, mais permettriez-vous que je vous bénisse, vous et cette opération ?  
>Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau. Je me rassérénai.<br>- Et Christian ?  
>- C'est déjà fait, déclarai-je avec davantage d'assurance.<br>- Très bien. Alors… - elle s'approcha et baissa la tête – alors, bénissez-moi, mon père.

Je la bénis et je sentis tous mes doutes s'envoler. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur moi, il me sembla qu'elle aussi ne tremblait plus.  
>- Merci.<br>Et elle partit vers sa mission.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ce matin, je rentrai dans mon bureau. Presque euphorique.  
>Je venais d'en avoir la confirmation. Le petit garçon était sauvé. Cela paraissait incroyable, mais il m'avait lui-même fait la démonstration de sa santé presque parfaite en refaisant pour moi les mouvements de base-ball qu'il affectionnait tant.<br>Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines seulement, il ne parvenait même plus à se nourrir seul !  
>Avec un plaisir que je ne m'interdisais plus, je songeai que je devais trouver Dana Scully et l'en féliciter. Tout ça, c'était grâce à elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné.<br>Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon sous-main et mon cœur se serra.  
>Il y avait une enveloppe posée dessus. Et j'en reconnaissais l'écriture pour l'avoir beaucoup lue sur le dossier médical de Christian.<br>Une lettre d'elle.  
>Je l'ouvrais fébrilement et j'eus la confirmation immédiate de mon soupçon dès les premières lignes : elle démissionnait !<p>

Je laissais tomber le courrier par terre et me ruait vers son bureau.  
>Je poussais brusquement la porte et me figeait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.<br>Il était vide. Je me tournai vers son secrétariat.  
>- Où est-elle ? Ou est le docteur Scully ? !<br>- Elle vient de partir mon père. Je pensais que…

Je n'écoutais pas davantage les explications gênées de l'assistante et courus vers la sortie. Je l'aperçus enfin au loin, chargeant quelques caisses d'effets personnels avec un homme dans une voiture grise.  
>- Docteur Scully !<p>

Elle se tourna vers moi, dit quelque chose à celui que je reconnus comme son compagnon et se dirigea dans ma direction.  
>- Pardonnez-moi mon père, je sais que ce départ est un peu brutal. Je n'étais pas sûre de vous voir…<br>- Brutal ? Oui ! Oui… tout de même ! Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans votre vie… mais…je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ?  
>- C'est…<br>- Oui ?  
>- C'est compliqué.<br>Elle se tut.  
>- Vous ne voulez pas essayer de m'expliquer ? Je veux dire… Vous ne me devez rien, bien entendu mais… ne pensez pas que cela m'indiffère de vous perdre. Enfin, bafouillais-je, je voulais dire de perdre un de nos meilleurs éléments…<br>Elle sourit doucement.  
>- Mon père, finit-elle par dire très bas, comment ont réagi vos voisins lorsque vous vous êtes engagé auprès de Dieu au séminaire ?<br>- Ma foi, souris-je, je crains de ne pas avoir été toujours compris. Mais c'est à moi que l'appel était destiné. Peut-être que les autres ne pouvaient pas le percevoir…  
>- Alors vous me comprendrez. Moi aussi, il m'appelle. Mais autrement. Auprès de cet homme notamment…<br>Et ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand brun qui refermait le coffre de leur voiture.  
>- Vous en êtes bien sûre ?<br>- Autant qu'on puisse l'être, mon père.  
>- Patrick. Je m'appelle Patrick.<br>Ses yeux revinrent sur moi avec un intérêt non feint. Je m'enhardis.  
>- Euh, docteur Scully, cet homme…<br>- Mulder ?  
>- Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?<br>Elle ne répondit pas mais je lus sur son visage combien c'était le cas. Cette émotion, je ne pouvais pas la lui offrir.  
>Pour me redonner une contenance, je poursuivis.<br>- Vous devriez peut-être vous marier. Ca n'est pas très…  
>- Oui ?<br>Elle me souriait encore mais je sentis que j'étais profondément maladroit. Je balayais cette dernière remarque d'un geste du bras.  
>- Non. Rien. Vous avez beaucoup donné. Il vous sera beaucoup pardonné.<br>Avec délice, je vis son sourcil se relever d'un coup ! Elle avait tiqué ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.  
>- Ne me regardez pas avec ce regard glaçant. Je n'en supporterai pas un de plus !<br>Je posai avec une audace bien rare chez moi ma main sur son épaule.  
>- Je sais aussi faire de l'humour, docteur Scully. Je ne suis pas que prêtre. Je suis un homme.<p>

Son visage s'illumina. Une des plus jolies illumination qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Sans blasphème, aucun !

Je n'avais pas tout perdu finalement.

J'avais rencontré Dana Scully, et je crois bien que, depuis, j'ai changé !

**_FIN_**


End file.
